Brother Dearest
by Wgreen
Summary: Yotsuba only wants to spend time with Wataru and find all of his secrets.  Fluff ensues.
1. Chapter One: Check It Out! A Boring Day

Brother Dearest I Will Capture Your Heart

I do not own Sister Princess

Chapter One: Check it Out, A boring Day

It was a boring summer day. The sun was high, the wind was low and Yotsuba had nothing to do. She tried entertaining herself by looking for a four leaf clover in the lawn but gave up after a minute. Yotsuba returned to the Welcome House and slumped down onto the couch. She flipped through the television channels until she reached the BBC. It was her favorite channel, for obvious reasons. Normally she rarely had a chance to watch it. Because the younger ones dominated the television, not today! After watching an average story about an old man and his fishing boat she turned the television set off.

Yotsuba felt alone in the house today. Wataru had taken most of the sisters out shopping. She didn't want to go. Neither did Marie or Chikage. Marie was trying to write a story for Wataru and Chikage was doing whatever she did in her room. _I really should go check on Chikage maybe she has something that needs checking out._ So, the auburn haired girl skipped up the flight of stairs to her sister's room. She didn't bother to knock, the door was open a hair. Yotsuba craned her head into the crack of the door. There were no lights on, save for the candles arranged around Chikage's table. The woman was looking at her crystal ball, smiling an almost demonic smile. Yotsuba sweat dropped and quickly pulled away from the door. _Okay, maybe I should let Chikage do what she's doing and get away while I can. _Yotsuba thought before running away frantically.

Next, she went to inspect Marie. As expected she was writing on her story. She had a cup of tea by her side and a single biscuit. Yotsuba was surprised at how fast her sister was writing. Marie erased often and would sip her tea after every sentence. Yotsuba felt like knocking but her investigative nature told her not to. She found a way to entertain herself! Spy on her sister! That was until Marie's faithful dog saw Yotsuba and knocked on her back and crawled on top, licking her face madly.

"Okay, okay you can get off now!" Yotsuba exclaimed as she tried moving the big golden retriever with ill effect. It took a moment for Marie to register what happened behind her but was quick to act.

"Michael down" Marie commanded in her reserved voice. The big dog leapt off of Yotsuba, but not before giving her one last lick. Covered in dog slobber and her cover blown, a flash of embarrassment swept over Yotsuba. This was a bad position to be in.

"Um, what were you doing?" Marie asked sweetly. Yotsuba thanked her stars Marie hadn't caught on.

"I was checking on my dearest sister! I just wanted to make sure you were safe and healthy, and you are!" Yotsuba blurted out before making a run for it, leaving Marie slightly confused.

Yotsuba stopped in the hallway to catch her breath. That was close, but not enough for her! She wanted more adventure, needed adventure. Okay spying on her siblings wasn't an adventure… but it made the old adrenaline pump.

While Yotsuba caught her breath she looked and noticed she had stopped right next to her Brother Dearest's room. An evil smile slowly formed over Yotsuba's face. Her eyes twinkled and she made for his door. Her hand trembled as Yotsuba opened the door. Her entire body did. Still, the hunt was on. Yotsuba's detective sense was tingling. She wanted to find all of his secrets. That and rummage through his room.

As usual Brother Dearest's room was clean and neat. Unlike most boys his age, he was very tidy. It was almost as if no one had ever been in here. Yotsuba looked in his drawers, trying to find his hidden stash of secrets. Everyone had something to hide, even her Brother Dearest. Looking to his shelf Yotsuba found something. Cologne. Brother Dearest never wore it. Was he planning something? Was it a date, a romantic rendezvous? Did he have a secret lover, a woman who would steal Brother Dearest's heart? Unacceptable! Yotsuba fiddled with the cologne and sprayed a small amount onto her wrist. She took a small whiff and scrunched her face.

"Calvin Klein, how curious this cologne does not suit Brother Dearest. Perhaps it was planted here by a spy." Yotsuba stated seriously. Then let out a small laugh and continued her search for secrets. Her search led Yotsuba to Wataru's dresser. It was antique and carved out of fine oak. She opened it without a care and to her surprise found new clothing. All of which was very elegant. There was a suit with a tie, dress pants with slacks and a pair of golden cuff links.

"Hmm even more curious, Brother Dearest rarely dresses up for anything. What are you planning?" Yotsuba said aloud as she tried on the dress coat. She twirled around once and pounced onto Wataru's bed. She flipped up the covers and looked under the frame for anything suspious. To her surprise, there was something! Two tickets! Two tickets for the theater! Brother was planning _something _after all! What could it be, something nefarious, something underhanded? Placing the tickets down Yotsuba spotted a magazine.

"Hidden reading material under his bed, what is it?" Yotsuba exclaimed as she pulled out the magazine. Looking it over, Yotsuba's face turned a dark shade of red. There was a girl wearing a very reveling bikini. Printed boldly at the top was _Maxim._ Yotsuba thumbed through the magazine with haste, her face turning redder by the second.

"This belongs in the garbage!" Yotsuba proclaimed once she finished looking through the magazine. As she looked up, Wataru was standing over her. His face was pale and he was speechless. So was Yotsuba.

"Oh Brother Dearest, what a surprise, what are you doing here?" Yotsuba stammered the magazine still in her hands.

"This is my room." He managed to say before his face turned redder than the sun.

"Well, what do you know, it is your room!" Yotsuba stated with a big smile. Just as she was about to make for the door, Wataru held onto her arm.

"Yotsuba, what were you doing in here?" He asked gruffly. Yotsuba just smiled coyly and replied happily.

"I was looking out for my Brother Dearest! It's highly possible that the beautiful and charming thief girl, Clover has returned!" Wataru smiled. He was piecing it together. Yotsuba must have been very bored and was trying to entertain herself. Wataru couldn't help but play along.

"So, why were you trying on my new cologne and suit?" Yotsuba tripped up. She had forgotten all about putting on Brother Dearest's things! She panicked. Yotsuba couldn't think of anything to say.

"Clover might be planning a trap with these. I'll confiscate the coat for your safety Brother Dearest!" Before Wataru could protest, Yotsuba had left the room, wearing his new suit coat. Shortly after she left, Yotsuba poked her head back and stated flatly

"By the way Calvin Klein doesn't suit you. I think British Sterling is a better scent for you." With that, Yotsuba left.

"But I like Calvin Klein. It, it can't be true." Wataru stated as collapsed into his chair, thinking on how he could get his coat back.


	2. Chapter Two:Check It Out Clover Returns!

I Do Not Own Sister Princess

Chapter Two: Check it out, Clover Returns!

Yotsuba giggled while she dashed away from Brother Dearest's room and back to her own. She madly opened her door and made sure to put her chain on. Her plan _could not_ be interrupted. With the lock secure Yotsuba rushed over to her clothes closet and reached into the very back retrieving Clover's mask and red cloak.

"Do I dare become the beautiful, mysterious thief girl, again?" Yotsuba blurted out in an overly dramatic tone. She looked at her Brother Dearest's dress coat and then back to the cloak.

"Yep, let the conquering of my curiosity and boredom prevail!" She declared as she donned her alter ego's costume… and with that she had become the beautiful mysterious thief once again. Yotsuba tipped her wide brimmed hat and left a single note upon the foot of her bed. With that she was off, her plan diabolical, her hair perfect… her idea of fun slightly off its rocker!

"Brother Dearest, Come quickly!" Yotsuba called down the hallway. Within moments she heard her brother making his way down the hallway to her room. Yotsuba made sure to close her closet and to unchain her door. As her brother entered, Yotsuba let herself out the window that overlooked the Welcome House gardens.

Yotsuba quickly found a perch from where she could over see Wataru. The clue was simple enough. It would lead him to far side of the garden. From there she would spring down upon him and give him his ultimatum: tell her what he was planning or never see the fancy dress coat again. Yotsuba laughed and then frowned…_I think I need new hobbies…_ She mused somberly. However she quickly perked up as Wataru got in position. In one great bound Yotsuba landed across from her brother.

"Wataru Minakami! We meet again." She stated levelly. Wataru met her gaze with steel in his eyes.

"Yes, we do." He replied with this calm in his voice that shivered Yotsuba to her core. She eyed him over for a second, proud that he was playing along. Yotsuba let out a small breath and shifted her gaze from her brother.

"Keeping secrets from Yotsuba, tsk tsk, Minakami. You should know better. It hurts your sweet, lovable sister so much when you do or perhaps you'd wish for me to take her away again!"

"I already told you, she is my sister and I will not let that happen!" Wataru remarked with that rarely used steel in his voice. Yotsuba felt herself begin to blush. She quickly straightened her posture and met her brother's gaze.

"Simply, Bro…Wataru Minakami, I wish to know what you are planning. I have been watching you! New clothes, tickets to the theatre… something is not adding up! Tell me, I demand to know what you have planned." Yotsuba declared with a fire in her voice.

"I can't tell you…" Wataru replied hesitantly. Yotsuba's curiosity now piqued moved closer to her brother and eyed him suspiciously. In turn Wataru turned his view away from her.

"Then you shall never see this, again!" Yotsuba declared as she indicated to her brother's dress coat that she had hung on the clothes line. Wataru looked over his sister for a brief moment and uttered quietly.

"Please, Clover, I need that coat for something special." Yotsuba placed her finger to her chin and thought before answering.

"Anything?" She asked with pure energetic glee.

"Anything." Wataru replied without missing a bit.

"Than Wataru Minakami, you must… spend your time with Yotsuba. She's ever so lonely." Wataru instantly agreed. Yotsuba let herself smile, _victory! _

"You must devote these next four days to your sister, her birthday is coming up. Make sure to make her feel special! I'll be keeping an eye on you, Minakami." And with that Yotsuba was off running into the metaphorical sunset…to hide behind a tree, change back and return as if nothing had happened. When she returned Yotsuba flashed a bright smile to her brother and stated innocently.

"Oh Brother Dearest, what a surprise seeing you out here." Wataru could only offer a grand smile and agree.

"Are you by any chance free." Yotsuba asked almost pleadingly. Again the only thing Wataru could do was agree. With that, brother and sister wandered down to the gate of the Welcome House heading toward the town. They spent all day together, shopping, laughing and having a good time.

* * *

><p>Sup Peoples! I apologize for the freakishly long delay in updates but college, work and other projects have bogged me down. I promise to try an update this story more often. Constructive criticism welcome!<p> 


End file.
